


[るきやす]—When You Love Someone

by fda0302



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), OWV (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fda0302/pseuds/fda0302
Summary: >醫生パロ>急救人員本田(32才)與麻醉醫生白岩(30才)>PDJ全員出沒>時間點是《還能做朋友的人》佐野升職之後>第一次真的送cp結婚，狗血預警！ooc預警！>一樣，作者非醫學或急救專業，有任何錯誤歡迎指教>BGM:SPiCYSOL-Coral>是我的聖誕賀文，大家聖誕快樂！
Relationships: Honda Kosuke/Shiroiwa Ruki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	[るきやす]—When You Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> >醫生パロ  
> >急救人員本田(32才)與麻醉醫生白岩(30才)  
> >PDJ全員出沒  
> >時間點是《還能做朋友的人》佐野升職之後  
> >第一次真的送cp結婚，狗血預警！ooc預警！  
> >一樣，作者非醫學或急救專業，有任何錯誤歡迎指教  
> >BGM:SPiCYSOL-Coral  
> >是我的聖誕賀文，大家聖誕快樂！

01.

川尻蓮揚起眉，鬆開抿著吸管的口。  
「結婚？」  
  
醫院內天橋腳步來來往往，靠著欄杆往下望、天頂灑下的日光綴上大廳穿梭的每個人影。這是兒外主治平常跟人聊天喜歡待的地方，但現在身旁不是多話的麻醉醫生白岩瑠姬，而是送病人來後在醫院午休的EMS本田康祐。  
他們這群老朋友，要是能在工作時遇到、基本上都會買杯咖啡抓緊時間聊聊天。今天麻醉醫生沒班不在醫院，話題也跟平常不太一樣。  
「嗯啊。」紅髮的急救人員應了句，閉著唇低頭、手抓著塑膠杯上緣心不在焉的搖著，冰塊碰響發出輕快的咖啦聲。  
「不是，怎麼突然想結婚了？」  
「各種原因......。想結婚的心情不就是一種衝動嗎。」本田康祐聳聳肩，本就微翹的唇角勾開笑容。  
「誰知道，我又沒結過。」川尻蓮偏過臉，腦中一直浮現另一位當事人的過於聒噪的嗓音。「是你跟瑠姬有討論過嗎？」  
「還沒有。也是最近才有這想法啦，畢竟對我們這種關係來說，結婚也不是什麼必經之路吧？」本田康祐轉了個身，背跟手肘倚著欄杆，陽光把EMS的紅髮曬成耀眼的猩紅。  
「所以才想問契機啊。又不是必要。」  
「都是些很無聊的理由啦。」對方低下頭笑笑。「看到同事結婚啊、買保險填受益人的時候啊……。」  
「這時就會覺得，我們差不多該成為一家人了吧。」  
本田康祐伸出自己的左手。對方工作時雙手總是乾乾淨淨不戴任何飾品，除了那條邊緣都磨舊的克羅心手環。他曲著指節若有所思偏過頭。「而且戴個婚戒可以免去很多麻煩吧？不會有人再來問東問西了。」  
「啊，這個可以理解……。」  
說自己結婚了，就不用再應付同事來介紹對像之類的破事啦。EMS笑著說。  
川尻蓮趴在欄杆上側過臉看著對方，忍不住微微揚起嘴角。  
關於結婚，老友的每個理由聽來都平淡，垂下的視線藏在瀏海後卻是如水光柔和。本田康祐自顧自點點頭，像自己也在思考方才的發言，然後嘆了口氣。  
「總之大概是這樣吧。想清楚了就會求婚，之後再看要不要辦收養什麼的……。」他說著，吸了口快見底的咖啡。「……要是我們其中一個是女的，應該畢業後早就結婚了，不用到現在才在思考這個問題。」  
「我學弟妹那屆班對孩子都生了……。」  
「對吧。」本田康祐笑著，接過川尻蓮手中的空杯、一起塞進垃圾桶。「欸、我差不多得回去了。」  
「我送你下樓吧。」兒外主治轉過腳跟，一邊邁步一邊搭上好友的肩。

走下迴廊的時候身邊擦過一個熟悉的人影。實習醫生的白袍因奔跑而揚起，大平祥生這陣子在急診似乎心力憔悴到瘦了，但跟自己對上視線的瞬間、眼睛還是藏不住情緒閃著一亮。  
「學長好、」  
「欸慢點啊小心撞到病人——」川尻蓮笑著隨口唸道，年輕的醫生跑開時還轉身朝他吐了個舌。「……這麼趕、潤到底要他去跑什麼……」  
他自己都沒察覺得停下腳步，目送著學弟的棕髮一路彈跳、彎過走廊轉角，一回頭才發現本田康祐笑盈盈的湊到他旁邊，問得彷彿漫不經心。  
「是那孩子嗎？」   
「嗯？」  
「瑠姬說有個intern快要追到你了，還蠻可愛的嘛。」  
「什麼快追到、你不要聽他亂講——」  
「真好啊，戀情最開始的時候——」  
「やすぽん！」  
一掌拍向對方的背、EMS還是毫不給面子邊調侃邊笑，川尻蓮索性哼一聲不再講話。  
笑聲消停後是短暫無話的空檔，兒外主治邊看手機訊息邊走在前面，本田康祐突然喚他。

「蓮啊、」川尻蓮回過頭。他以為本田康祐剛剛沉默也是在看公務機，現在卻是一副若有所思的表情。他頭一偏輕輕揮開眼前的紅髮，難得欲言又止抿上唇。  
「你說……瑠姬會覺得負擔嗎？」  
川尻蓮認真聽著。本田康祐視線朝下，舌頂著內頰眉頭輕蹙。「雖然我們結婚也登記不了，不辦領養的話就只是戴個婚戒罷了......。」  
「但這種承諾會太重嗎？他如果覺得我是要綁住他呢？」  
本田康祐聳聳肩，彷彿問句只是如談論天氣般稀鬆的話題，眼神卻飄著沒對上他的眼。  
川尻蓮微微張開嘴又閉上，思考著該怎麼回覆。  
他跟本田康祐實在太熟了。EMS無論對工作還是私事向來果決且思慮清晰，但一對上麻醉醫生，果然不論幾年過去都還是一樣，猶豫太多、關卡前躊躇不前。  
這就是所謂旁觀者清嗎？  
有點沒良心，但現在反而換他想笑了。現在對方這副佯裝沒事的不安神情簡直像青少年，兒外主治清清喉嚨，偏過頭把問題拋回去。  
「你們在一起這麼久，這種事你不可能不清楚吧。」  
本田康祐抬起臉望向他，川尻蓮揚起眉。老朋友不在，講講他的壞話應該也不為過。  
「要我說的話，搞不好他才是想綁住你的那方啊。」  
在他看來，這份擔心不只徒勞、還有秀恩愛的嫌疑。  
川尻蓮只是微笑，看著本田康祐愣著，然後終於低下頭、低低的輕笑出聲。

— — — — —

02.  
  
本田康祐推開公寓大門，鑰匙從鎖孔抽出發出清脆響聲，跟工時的壓力一起落到地上。  
救護人員的職業病就是神經總是緊繃，直到此時他才終於有了下班的實感。  
「我回來了——」  
沒人應聲。入黃昏時玄關不向陽，乍一望家裡如他預期一片漆黑。木地板冰得他腳心刺痛，他故意加重腳步踏著，拿下背包往室內走。推開臥室門、空調的暖風瞬間服貼上肌膚。  
拉上窗簾的室內隔絕自然照明，暗得讓人時感錯亂，唯獨厚厚簾幕底下瀉著一圈夕陽的暖光。自己的聲音應該還是有吵鬧的作用，他隱約看見棉被下緣藏著一雙纖細的腳踝、蹭著在往被窩裡躲。  
你逃不掉的。本田康祐拉開窗簾，落日的金黃色便如海潮般湧入。他忍不住畏光得瞇起眼，床上的人也模模糊糊抗議了聲。  
白岩瑠姬悶哼著呻吟，翻了個身臉藏在枕頭間，還在掙扎不想睜開眼。  
「起床啦。」  
「唔——」他想是不要的意思。  
麻醉醫生夜班的日子，通常習慣一回家便一路補眠到下午、等到EMS下班叫醒他，剛好又是醫院下一個輪班開始。  
戀人老是抱怨叫他起床比進刀房帶intern還麻煩，但這傢伙自己的生理時鐘也沒多乾脆啊。本田康祐嘆氣，打點自己的同時故意粗手粗腳製造噪音：給手機充電、拿換洗衣物、脫下工作整日的髒上衣，忙了一圈床上的人還在賴。  
到時候上班來不及要遲到、又要跟他哀號。迂迴給面子的方法都無效，本田康祐還是傾下身，兩手撐在枕邊、拉開被子，強逼鴕鳥心態的麻醉醫生露出臉。  
「瑠姬。」他低聲唸著。  
「嗯......。」  
「起來了。你會來不及去醫院。」  
堅持耍賴到最後一秒，然後身下的人終於重重一嘆、認命的揉起眼睛。白岩瑠姬睜眼後的第一個直覺是去抓手機，瞄了時間才哀怨的跟他對上眼。  
「……好累。」  
「誰叫你不好好早點休息。」  
「我證件給你。你去幫我上班好不好。」  
「出問題被告的是你喔。」  
要你何用啊——。白岩瑠姬胡言亂語、一邊抱緊了棉被，頭一歪蹭在本田康祐光裸的臂膀。  
夕日的暖橘在枕間流瀉，戀人的眉眼、鼻樑到臉頰都像浸在蜂蜜裡鬆軟，帶睡意慵懶的瞳也染成了晶瑩的淺棕色。本田康祐牽上對方的手，聲音無奈嘴角卻勾著。  
「所以乖乖起來吧。」手的主人完全不想動，他一施力將對方拉了起來、結束小小的拉鋸戰。剛睡醒的頭髮捲著亂翹，白岩瑠姬還靠在他身上嘟囔著，本田康祐只是順手捋了捋他亂糟糟的鬢角。  
「我先去洗澡了。」說著就站了起來。「頭髮很亂喔。」  
「囉嗦——」

快速沖完澡刷完牙，本田康祐看著鏡子裡幾乎要瞇上的雙眼，才後知後覺感到困倦，髮尾的水氣沾上臉側、疲態甩不開。  
吹頭髮時白岩瑠姬推開浴室門擠了進來，他便往旁站一步讓出鏡子前的空間。  
交班的傍晚，準備躺平的EMS跟正要出門的麻醉醫生，用交錯的這一點點時間聊天亂講話，是白岩瑠姬睡醒開機的必經流程。本田康祐將黏在眼前的瀏海一掌往上撩，看著戀人邊刷牙還堅持著不停說話，牙膏沾得唇角都是。  
「其實我今天本來可以再睡晚點的你知道嗎、」越過吹風機的轟響、白岩瑠姬提高音量抱怨著。「都是潤くん、我為什麼要答應他去跟駿弥的刀啦吼......」  
「上次不是說再也不幫了嗎？」本田康祐忍不住關上吹風機吐槽一句，嘴角淺淺勾起。  
「這些傢伙沒有我不行啊——」  
「自己說嗎、」  
白岩瑠姬只是漱掉嘴裡的泡沫，轉過頭驕傲地朝他揚起眉。總是眾多主治的第一指名人選，麻醉王子抱怨歸抱怨，自己還不是很自豪。  
這樣工作量永遠減不了啦。

「先出去囉。」放下吹風機，本田康祐走出浴室、順手摟了把戀人的腰。自然的撫觸本只是習慣的小動作，白岩瑠姬卻拉住了他的手。  
「欸、我把你的西裝外套送洗了，你等等起床有空去拿。」兩人的視線在鏡子裡交會。本田康祐索性站近一步、把下巴支在對方肩上，白岩瑠姬喋喋不休的話語就吹在他濕淋淋的額角。「下禮拜吃飯可以穿。穿好一點啊，我可是訂到了很厲害的餐廳呢。」  
「哪一家？」  
「我那天再發給你。你等著看吧。」  
喔。睡意讓情緒變得遲鈍，本田康祐只是應了聲，側過臉把鼻尖貼上戀人的後頸。  
大概是什麼高級的餐酒館。白岩瑠姬向來對約會講究，而他也覺得這是值得奢侈的日子。  
畢竟上次能一起過紀念日，都是三年前以上的事了。今年好不容易能把休假日湊起來了，就算是把三年份的慶祝一起補回來吧。  
白岩瑠姬微微轉過臉，噘著唇鼻音細哼，他便了然的吻了上去。  
想輕點而過的親吻就不該閉上眼睛。今天討的第一個吻是親密的問候，開始了就意猶未盡。本田康祐摟過對方的腰，戀人在狹小空間轉身的動作讓吻短暫中斷，那雙工作時俐落輕巧的纖細雙手攀緊他的肩。  
白岩瑠姬剛剛洗完臉，清涼的水珠沾在他們之間，護髮跟洗面乳的柔軟香氣交纏在一起。  
他想結束了，要抽開身白岩瑠姬還不放他走。本田康祐皺著眉，發現對方已經靠著他整個身體貼了上來，睜開眼就對上對方彎起的眼角，勾著唇笑得玩味。  
「想幹嘛？」他微微放低聲音，手搭在戀人凹陷的腰窩。對方歪過頭，為了對視直起胸膛、下半身還緊緊貼在一起。  
「出門前速戰速決來一發？」白岩瑠姬勾著他的脖子笑問，語氣彷彿平常他們就是這樣善用時間。才沒有。  
「......你不是認真的吧。」他累都累死了。  
「好啦開玩笑。年輕時還可以這樣搞，現在已經玩不動啦。」  
「那你還說、」  
  
洗完澡之後稍微清醒了點，本田康祐還有精神，能趁戀人淋浴時幫他泡個咖啡，前夜有菜就裝成便當。偶爾他們還有餘裕，可以坐下來優雅的一起吃早餐（或該說晚餐），但這種機會也不多見。  
今天就不是這種好日子。本田康祐靠在流理台滑手機，眼角餘光有個纖細的身影忙進忙去，一邊喊著來不及了一邊抓起餐桌上的吐司啃。白岩瑠姬總算準備好要出門，外套底下是熨得平整的淺藍襯衫，醫院工作證歪歪地塞在胸前口袋。  
入冬後這人就賴床成性了，每天都這樣急急忙忙，本田康祐手插著口袋、懶洋洋地晃到玄關，剛好看到麻醉醫生穿鞋的背影。  
「やす我早上回家要叫你起床嗎？」白岩瑠姬一邊整理領口一邊站了起來。  
「我應該已經出門了。」本田康祐側過頭。「...今天沒有便當，你要找時間自己去買飯啊。」  
「是是——」  
麻醉醫生擺了擺手，他靠著牆微微頷首、也不繼續叨念。  
「路上小心。」  
「喔、」  
他笑著道別，白岩瑠姬應了聲、正準備推門離開，突然又想到什麼似的回過臉。玄關暖黃的照明裡戀人的膚色還是那樣白皙，本田康祐對上對方總算完全打起精神、上工前晶亮機敏的大眼睛，白岩瑠姬就向前靠、撫著他的頰吻了上來。  
「我出門了。」親吻後嘴角上揚幾乎是直覺反射。白岩瑠姬收下他淺淺的微笑，開開心心轉身推開門鎖。  
對Goodbye kiss有什麼堅持啊。  
本田康祐低下頭，不知怎地笑意藏不住。  
溫熱的脈動加快一點點就叫人昏頭、或著睡意讓人腳步踩不實。  
自己是不是太容易感到幸福了。本田康祐想著。

關上玄關燈後他還是靠著牆，對著白岩瑠姬剛剛離去的門口呆了幾秒。轉過腳步時，他想起今天上午、對川尻蓮說的話。  
結婚這件事。訴諸理性的理由他可以洋洋灑灑列成表，但他心裡知道，背後最核心的衝動，不過就是那麼簡單。  
本田康祐踏進臥室時窗外還有天光，但他累得毫不介意。  
戒指圈起的可能也不是索套，單單只是誓言也有意義。他們還是可以活得自由自在，為雞毛蒜皮的小事發脾氣，在重疊的工時裡找到擁抱彼此的時機。  
——他想要這樣的生活，可以永遠持續下去。

— — — — —

03.  
  
浦野秀太敲了敲辦公室的門，邊等著門裡回應邊好心情的哼著歌，腳尖還在打拍子。  
白岩瑠姬在辦公室、或在手術房的機率是一半一半。今天他運氣好，熟悉的聲音在門後響起、喊著進來吧。  
「瑠姫啊——」他開口打招呼時麻醉醫生才抬起頭來。白岩瑠姬看到自己很驚訝似的喔了聲，開心的咧嘴笑。  
「真稀奇，你竟然來找我、」對方在辦公桌底下朝他坐下的椅子輕輕踢了一腳，算是表示歡迎。「還好吧？你前陣子不是很忙嗎？」  
「之前那個個案結束啦、我算是解脫了！」浦野秀太嘆了口氣，手肘支上桌面。  
他已經快要忘記上次來朋友辦公室串門子是什麼時候了。畢竟醫院社工這種工作、才沒有休息時間可言。  
醫生的工時已經極不固定，但他想他們的情形應該還是更勝一籌。工作一來他總是忙得像人間蒸發、沒一個熟人知道他在哪，難得有閒時找白岩瑠姬或上原潤聊聊天，大概算是他對朋友圈的生存報告。  
「恭喜啊、」麻醉醫生用手上的筆敲了敲他的腦袋，「什麼時候有空，請你吃飯啊。上次生日還沒請到不是嗎。」  
「誒——這麼好、」浦野秀太歪過頭笑。他們是真的很久沒見面了嗎？跟自己瘦得快凹陷的臉頰相比，白岩瑠姬是不是長肉了？「那不然下禮拜四好不好？我那天開始連休喔。」  
「下禮拜四不行。」老朋友的拒絕毫無猶豫，浦野秀太對此也習慣了。他們這群朋友，一個兩個都是醫生、急救人員、刑警這種賣命的工作，喬出時間要費的心神就足以消磨光聚會的興致。只是他沒想到，這次麻醉醫生的理由不是手術或研習，而是單純的偏心。「那天我跟やすくん要去約會喔。」  
「蛤...？什麼嘛、那就把他一起叫來啊。」  
「誰約會要帶你啊吵死了。」白岩瑠姬皺著眉，彷彿在談論什麼纏人又必須帶在身邊照顧的姪兒一類親戚。「不行，秀太我們改週末啦。禮拜四也是我們兩個好不容易空下來的說。」  
「那天是什麼日子嗎？」  
「是紀念日啊。」白岩瑠姬咧開嘴笑，回答的語氣可得意了，連敲著鍵盤的手指都輕快起來。  
「你們都在一起這麼久了還會在意紀念日喔？」浦野秀太有點驚訝。年輕的白岩瑠姬跟本田康祐一樣都是少女心的人，但他以為做醫生跟EMS、狼狽了這麼多年，兩個人的浪漫細胞應該都死光了。  
「我們幾乎都沒在過節啊，今年好不容易才有時間一起慶祝的。」麻醉醫生聳聳肩，越過浦野秀太的手從筆筒拿文具。「一次紀念日當三年份過。」  
「你們紀念日是奧運還是世足賽嗎、」  
  
白岩瑠姬的口罩掛在下巴，一邊打電腦一邊隨口開了話題、為浦野秀太更新醫院的近況。  
認識多年來，時間好像沒怎麼在麻醉王子的臉上留下痕跡，不像常常不健康得突然瘦下又調整原樣的川尻蓮、或是看起來總是累到要生氣的上原潤，仍是學生時代那樣清秀俐落的模樣。  
「獎くん最近老是來抱怨骨科缺新血，不知道這屆實習醫生會怎麼選......」  
「好快啊，獎くん也升主任了呢、」他還在盯著對方的臉發呆，饒舌歌詞一樣快節奏的八卦左耳進右耳出。  
「純喜去年也當主治囉。已經不能光明正大欺負他啦。」  
看起來再年輕，眼前的人也早不是懵懂的intern或賣命的住院醫生，是堂堂麻醉主治了。浦野秀太偏了偏頭，揚起眉毛。

「......說起來，你跟康祐在一起多久啦？」  
「誒？」對方歪過頭，口型默念著還在算。「真的好久了欸，......已經要10年了吧？」  
「哇、好可怕！」  
「老得好快、好可怕。」白岩瑠姬附和著。「為什麼可以跟這傢伙在一起10年啊？」  
「這種話不要自己講啊、」浦野秀太笑這在桌下輕輕踢了友人一腳。  
「嘛、差不多也膩了。」  
「我跟康祐說喔？」白岩瑠姬工作的手沒有停下，對著螢幕笑得開懷，自己的威脅完全不痛不癢。

早就膩了啦。  
仔細回想，這個台詞好像白岩瑠姬在當實習醫生的時候就有聽過。本田康祐還是急救菜鳥的時候也講過。從好幾年前一樣的自嘲聽到現在，講起這句話兩個人都笑得像在講什麼缺德的地獄梗，蠻不在乎的語氣、視線心虛的朝下。  
但長時間下來，對自己對別人都一樣嘴毒的情侶還是出雙入對，相安無事一年又一年。  
「膩了的話就不要約會啊，」浦野秀太往後靠上椅背。「禮拜四你們兩個都來陪我吃飯吧。」  
白岩瑠姬露齒笑著瞥了他一眼，還故作思考沈吟了陣。  
「哈哈哈不要。」  
「我就知道——」

還是是因為這樣才年輕的嗎？  
一年一年成長著，也一直像孩子一樣，一年一年有人跟著自己吵吵嚷嚷。  
白岩瑠姬笑得開懷，浦野秀太忍不住感到有點安心。  
生活再怎麼往前，總有些事是不會變的吧。

— — — — —

04.  
  
白岩瑠姬推開休息室的門，一邊脫力得扯下口罩、輕嘆了口氣。  
手術室的低溫讓他的手臂寒毛都豎直，連帶著剛剛刀房裡眾人緊繃低淺的氣息，煙硝一樣殘留在身上。  
剛剛是下班前最後一台刀。工作時極度專注的狀態讓他至此依然神智清明，但白岩瑠姬知道這是不久後倦怠感襲來前的假象。  
麻醉王子今天的任務當然也結得漂亮，但也差不多到了精神力的極限。  
休息室沒人陪他講話，河野純喜的置物櫃門半掩著，隱約看得見吃到一半、急急忙忙蓋上盒子丟回隔間的便當盒。急診醫生真的好慘啊，白岩瑠姬順手幫後輩關上櫃子，猶豫著回家前要不要去找骨科主任聊聊天、或是給命苦的intern弟弟們送個飲料，背靠著置物櫃滑開手機。  
沒有未接來電；通知積了一些，多半是工作的郵件，都不是什麼要緊事。白岩瑠姬一則一則回著line上的各種工作群組，才發現本田康祐的訊息被正事淹沒到下方，像被壓在層層床墊下的豌豆。  
「以此證明我沒忘記」。附帶一張提著塑膠袋的自拍，商標是白岩瑠姬送洗的店家。  
這人還記得去拿西裝啊。  
白岩瑠姬最近喜歡攻擊本田康祐記憶力變差、或是沒有在專心聽自己說話，有時交代戀人買的東西或前夜點的菜，對方睡一覺起來就全忘了。  
大叔啊、我七十歲的病人記性都比你好。他會這樣嘲笑著，當事人也總是抗議得蠻不在乎。  
白岩瑠姬笑了出來，隨便回了個拍手的貼圖給對方。算了下戀人的工時，簡單又補上兩句。

「麻醉王子登出醫院」  
「工作小心喔」

希望到換下手術衣之前公務機都不要響。白岩瑠姬祈禱著。逐漸卸下工作狀態的肢體越發鬆散，拉開置物櫃的鐵門時手臂在身邊晃來晃去。  
麻醉醫生的置物櫃沒什麼特別的。上班換下的私服、補充體力用的零嘴跟巧克力；工作時不能帶的首飾低調得塞在小盒子裡，櫃子深處有學生時期買下的第一個聽診器。  
衣架上大衣與圍巾掛得平整，靠邊的地方還收著另一套衣物。白岩瑠姬不自覺伸出手，抓上掛在角落的西裝外套袖口、輕輕摩娑。  
西料纖細的緞面在日光燈下泛著內斂的光澤。衣料是介於香檳金與淺灰之間的微妙基調，光一照就像奶油一樣色澤柔軟。  
上班穿太花俏，但約會時穿應該不會太浮誇吧。  
白岩瑠姬都想好了。下禮拜約定吃飯的日子有排不開的工作，應該是要在刀房待到最後一刻。想不要遲到，就要一脫手術服就把整套衣服換好、直接去餐廳。  
這是王子的變身。他用指尖把袖口的線頭抓開，滿意的輕輕哼歌。從把西裝放來醫院的那一天起就這樣，下班的時候他總會忍不住把外套拿出來看一看，讓摸了一整天金屬、塑膠、瓶瓶罐罐的觸覺，去感受不屬於醫院世界的平滑織料在肌膚上摩娑。  
他也知道，這跟倒數遠足的小鬼沒兩樣，是藏不住期待的表現。

就像浦野秀太說的。主治醫生與急救人員、日子過得每天都像在上戰場，已經沒有心思去顧及什麼浪漫不浪漫。從兩個學生窮情侶變成有餘裕的大人，他跟本田康祐卻好像沒有太多的福氣去享受物質。  
所以雖然嘴上說得輕巧，推託能過節是運氣好，但白岩瑠姬有感覺到，他跟本田康祐一樣，隱隱約約對今年都莫名重視。  
或許是出於對年歲的儀式感，又或是對某種成就的想像。總算能在像樣的餐廳坐下來，開一瓶有點講究的酒、悠閒得吃頓飯。彷彿翻山越嶺，一路跌跌撞撞走過多少難關，終於至此的慶功宴。  
白岩瑠姬把要換上的私服抱在臂彎，用手肘把櫃門推上。

能空出這個日子，說來也不是多湊巧的事。往年紀念日的情況，的確都是排班完全沒有商量餘地才放棄慶祝的，今年雖說工作都有周旋折衷的可能，但找同事換班、排假的過程，說不麻煩也是騙人的。  
當然兩人都是出於自願想為對方空下這個夜晚，但在已經足夠忙碌的日常裡，必須額外花心思處理換班帶來的交際，還是混亂且讓人煩躁。  
有天晚上就是這樣。麻醉醫生跟EMS各自煩惱著排休後隔日積欠的工作、來應接的同事隊員是否適合，焦躁的情緒一不小心一起在同居的小公寓爆炸，莫名其妙對彼此發了頓脾氣。  
導火線是什麼早就忘了，反正大概就是家裡可樂喝完沒補貨、還是衣服忘記收之類芝麻大的小事。戰火一路燒到最近換班有多累人的抱怨，白岩瑠姬氣沖沖的說就都不要吃啊、本田康祐皺著眉提醒說要聚的是你喔。  
一個任性一個翻舊帳，吵架的台詞簡直像高中生。於是白岩瑠姬決定要用大人的方式結束下半場爭執，直到躺上床熄了燈他都沒再根本田康祐講半句話。  
幼稚的把背面像戀人的位置、悶著頭假睡到一半時，他感覺到身邊床鋪凹陷的動靜。  
死胖子動作這麼大。爭吵的理由本來就薄弱，氣已經消了七八成，但白岩瑠姬還是把到嘴邊的人身攻擊吞了回去。他聽見本田康祐嘆了口氣，關燈清脆的啪得一聲、本就被棉被掩上的視野隱約暗了一個色階。  
還是沒人要說話。黑暗裡沉默有體積，一點一點隨著秒針的滴答聲膨脹著。架吵過了隔夜就不舒服了，白岩瑠姬正這麼想，溫暖的臂膀就摟了過來。  
本田康祐把臉埋在他的肩上，沒有討好的親吻靠上，只是自顧自又在嘆氣。麻醉醫生耐心等待對方下一步，但戀人開口了也不是道歉。  
「你知道，我突然覺得、我們能這樣是好事。」本田康祐的低音夾著溫柔的氣息，白岩瑠姬不用轉過身，腦子裡就浮現出對方無奈勾起嘴角的表情。「哪天你不想跟我吵架了，問題比較大......。」  
「嗯哼？」  
「如果不在乎，就不會花力氣排班、更不會發脾氣了吧。」只不過附和了聲，這傢伙就覺得自己消氣了是不是。本田康祐的輕笑像撒嬌脫罪得逞的小孩，稍微收緊了一點點環抱的力道。  
「會直接連紀念日都忘記吧。」  
「代表我們這戀愛談得還像學生時期啊。」本田康祐的感嘆像在下結論，有種戰火要平息的味道。白岩瑠姬鬆了口氣，但又不想這麼快就讓對方好過。「不錯不錯。」  
「誰跟你熱戀期，欸、少在那邊笑，架還沒吵完啊——」他勾著腳想往後踹，不想承認自己無疑帶笑的吐槽語氣。  
「別吵啦沒力氣啦。你還記得剛剛在吵什麼嗎？」  
「......不記得了。」  
「那就對啦。」  
  
——跟這個人爭太沒意思了。  
白岩瑠姬把手術服往公用的洗衣籃裡扔。回到置物櫃前、披上大衣時公務機都沒響，看來今天是可以安穩下班的幸運日子。  
這種沒頭沒尾的小吵架，其實過了生活裡混亂忙碌的檻、就會自然淡忘了。在那之後過幾天，他們喬定了排休。白岩瑠姬終於放心下訂了觀望很久、能看夜景的餐酒館，挑了沒有機會穿的西裝，久違的為了一場單純的約會遠遠開始準備。  
踏出休息室時手機震了下。麻醉醫生心驚的滑開通知，只是本田康祐上工前習慣的報平安，順便提醒他冰箱有晚餐。

過了紀念日，會有什麼不一樣嗎？  
或許不會。休假過後又會是平凡而忙碌的日常，多長一歲不代表他們會放棄鬥嘴與吵吵嚷嚷。  
或許會。想跟對方再過下一個紀念日的決心會堅定一點；作為大人，對未來的想像也終於具體了一些。

白岩瑠姬收起手機，把微笑藏進口罩下，心跳有種平穩的踏實感。  
——他想要這樣的生活，可以永遠持續下去。

— — — — —

05.  
  
本田康祐當然沒有白目到同時向川尻蓮和佐野文哉提出這樣的請求。但聽到「有空陪我去挑戒指」，這兩個沒良心的傢伙給出的回答倒是驚人得一致。  
「才不要，」重案組警部補/兒外主治說。「如果被誤會跟你是一對怎麼辦？」

「不要就不要，也不用這麼嫌棄吧……」本田康祐嘴角抽搐。川尻蓮還會笑著拍拍他的肩、沒誠意得澄清說開玩笑開玩笑，佐野文哉則是直接豪不客氣得把臉皺成一團。  
「不是啊，」佐野文哉斬釘截鐵。「婚戒欸，買這種東西、旁邊的人怎麼給意見，最後還是會照著自己的心意去選啦。」  
「你想太多了。」川尻蓮安慰得很誠懇。「就放心挑吧，瑠姬的品味你還不熟嗎。」

所以終究他自己去了飾品店。  
冬走得越深，寒意鋪張在每個表面、無所不在。本田康祐剛坐進駕駛座時皮椅甚至是冰的，他反射著把手縮進口袋裡找暖暖包，指尖一探就摸到戒指盒的邊緣。  
出勤前的放鬆片刻，如果不在休息室跟同事們聊天，他偶爾會先坐進車裡閉目養神，而今天的確是需要獨處的日子。EMS微微偏頭、甩開落到眼前的髮梢。  
人一緊張就會沒有安全感、習慣去依賴別人做決定。這陣子的確有點焦慮過頭，買戒指還想拉著老朋友一起物色、實在是不太像自己。本田康祐一邊在心裡向承擔自己騷擾的醫生與刑警道歉，一邊掏出那個小盒子、單手打開。  
盒子是黑色的，絨布的表面摩擦過指紋，觸感沉穩而溫暖。盒裡凹槽處直立的兩枚戒指還微微辨得出大小差異（應該不致於發生拿錯這種糗事），銀的質地映著冷白的日光燈、優雅的繞成圈。  
他考慮了很久，打定主意要找盡可能簡約不引人注目的款式，又不甘心太單調。自己跟戀人都沒有很喜歡太纖細的飾品類型，但最好要貼合到兩個人工作時都能繼續戴。  
最後還是選了單純的銀戒。戒指表面不是完全平整的，做了一點點曲折的設計，低調不張揚、但也足夠正式。店員問說要不要刻字，他掙扎幾秒還是衝動答應了。反正名字縮寫放到這麼小、刻在戒指內裡根本沒人會注意到。  
本田康祐無意識地把盒子打開又關上，舌頭頂著內頰。  
光是看著兩枚戒指，胸口就奇異得感到縮緊。不是悸動、說不上溫暖這樣單純的情緒，想歸類但無以名狀。  
——不安的、搖曳不定的幸福感。

他嘆了口氣，想了想、拉開了制服的拉鍊，把戒指盒藏進外套的內裡夾層。  
如果現在就把西裝外套穿起來，就可以耍帥的把戒指收進胸前口袋，但工作時弄髒衣服就麻煩了。  
今天執勤結束回本部、在去餐廳前，應該還是有時間換裝吧。  
本田康祐垂下視線，嘴角淡淡勾起。  
  
白岩瑠姬的戒圍是他幾天前偷量的。難得有機會晚上都在家休息、難得有機會一起躺上床睡覺。冬天的被窩彷彿會把人往更深的夢境裡拽，就連那麼愛聊天的話嘮王子也敵不過睡意，話講沒兩句就睡著了。  
本田康祐撐著半夜偷偷爬了起來，輕手輕腳圈著對方的無名指估算長度。  
以男人來說、白岩瑠姬的手偏小了點，修長的手指卻也稱不上特別纖細，骨節方正、如果戒指不小心買小了搞不好就會卡住套不到指根。白岩瑠姬自己沒有無名指戒，本田康祐無從參考，只好一遍一遍反覆在對方的指間比劃、想盡可能估得更精準些，專注到本來眼皮發沉的視線都清醒了。  
白岩瑠姬在睡夢中動了下，但沒有醒來。本田康祐還是先收回了動作，結果戀人一個翻身、把手壓到自己身下，像打盹時把腳掌藏起來的貓。  
看來接下來沒辦法再量了。本田康祐記下最終的數值，呆呆盯了會兒對方的睡臉。麻醉王子睡的沒知沒覺、說實在也還是挺帥的。兩個人蓋一床被子，共享的溫暖讓人安心，白岩瑠姬的眉眼舒展得放鬆，半張的唇柔柔吐著鼾息。  
好像學生時代就是如此相擁入眠的。本田康祐側身撐著頰，心裡感到不可思議。  
——怎麼這麼快，就一起走到這天了呢？  
  
「欸、本田，走了。」車窗外同事在喊他，本田康祐回過神，接下隊員拋來的車鑰匙。  
「往哪？」  
「山區有車禍，其他還不知道。」引擎發動，空調風口隆隆吐出人造的乾燥熱氣。他偏過頭，看著同事坐進副駕駛座、一邊拉出無線電準備溝通。「動作要快點，晚點就要開始下雪了，我們在天氣變糟前下山吧。」  
「知道啦。」

——瑠姬看到戒指時，會是什麼反應呢？  
本田康祐無法克制自己去假設這個問題，才發現到不管自己跟戀人有多麼了解彼此，對這樣的情境他卻完全無法預測。  
大概會一拳揮過來、罵一句你白癡喔，咧開嘴笑出好看的牙；也可能會抿著嘴忍笑，感嘆著他早就預料到了；或許對方也有此打算，或許這件事從沒出現在他的人生規劃裡面。  
上次看他掉眼淚，好像是兩三年前的事。不知道今天白岩瑠姬會哭嗎？  
算了吧，他自己哭出來的機率好像比較大。  
本田康祐揚起嘴角，趕快趁同事察覺到自己表情、問你在笑什麼之前拉上口罩。  
——可以肯定的是，至少至少，對方會跟自己一樣感到開心的吧。  
  
EMS把車開出車庫。天空一片白晃晃的灰，的確是要下雪的顏色。  
無線電的雜音響起時，本田康祐繞著白岩瑠姬的思緒終於抽離、完全進入工作裡面。

— — — — —

06.  
  
上原潤跑出急診室時，風夾著今天第一片雪花、吹上他的髮梢。  
他其實也不討厭雪天，但這種天氣、意外實在特別多，急診醫生做久了，他已經習慣下雪的日子絕沒什麼好事。剛剛才接應了在山路出車禍的傷患們，一處理好又有救護車要進來的消息。  
「同一個路段來的？跟剛剛車禍是同一批嗎？」上原潤在冷風裡縮起脖子，一邊向身旁正在原地小跑步取暖的急診同伴河野純喜發問。  
「不是......。」河野純喜一開口、聲音卻緊張得乾啞。上原潤奇怪得偏過頭看他，後輩清清喉嚨，他才發現對方真的反常得焦躁。  
「說是去處理那場車禍其中一台救難隊的車，準備撤退的時候也出車禍了、」河野純喜說，風把他的聲音颳得分散。「山上雪下得太急了，有貨車還沒裝雪鍊……。」  
這樣啊。上原潤應著。救護車的鳴笛聲漸近，急診室同事的話隨著尖銳的響聲、一點一點掐緊他的呼吸。  
他有不好的預感。

救護車的門打開了。一車是骨折的貨車司機，一車是EMS。  
擔架推下來的時候他們都迎上前去接應。一個頭手都是傷口的男人急著轉向他，臉白得像紙，看衣服大概是方才遇到車禍的其中一個急救隊員。  
病床上罩著氧氣罩的人，一頭顯眼的紅髮。  
「Fuck.」上原潤低低的罵了一聲。  
「……本田康祐、32歲救難隊員......、撞擊當下失去意識......、」  
救護車上EMS報告的聲音被病床輪子推動跟眾人邁開的腳步聲淹沒，上原潤腦裡嗡嗡作響幾乎耳鳴，還是穩穩去抓住一字一句。  
「……胸骨似乎有骨折……」  
「血壓還在掉！」  
「康祐、欸、聽得見嗎？」病床一路推進急診室，上原潤扶著床沿欄杆邊跑邊傾下身、試圖強逼半張著眼的救難隊員跟自己對上視線。「我是潤，你已經在醫院了——」  
老朋友額角的血痕像蜘蛛網潑灑開，眼神飄忽、視線在顫動，但看到自己是有反應的。本田康祐的氧氣面罩下染上吐息的水霧，好像掙扎著要回他話。  
「看著我、看著我，保持清醒聽見了沒有？」  
「要移動傷患了！」  
「1、2、3——」  
「我不會讓你死在這裡的。」他篤定的說。

好好一個人出去，怎麼會傷成這樣？  
世間的無常是上原潤的例行公事，他已經很久沒有興起這樣的疑問。  
但前幾天還是負責來運送傷患的友人，現在自己成了傷患。意識在遠離，身體的某處破碎了，血壓下降的警示已經先一步在上原潤腦裡尖聲響起。  
「、咦？」趕來幫忙的大平祥生瞪大眼睛、臉色刷白。「這不是......白岩醫生的……？」  
「腹腔出血......」河野純喜沉吟的聲音悶在口罩下。  
「先送他去照CT！」上原潤頭也不抬喊著，太陽穴一抽一抽得跳。「可能腦部有損傷，準備去叫腦神經外科......熙天在嗎？」  
「金醫生好像不在醫院——」  
「CT那邊準備好了，我送去、」河野純喜的聲音越過人群朝他報告。上原潤默契得點頭，一邊盤算可能要打電話把神外主治叫回來，一邊伸手拉住了準備一起跟去照電腦斷層的實習醫生。  
本田康祐的家屬他同事會去處理。但這裡也有要第一時間知會的人。  
「大平、」上原潤將實習醫生拉近自己身邊，猶豫了一下、還是湊到對方耳朵旁吩咐。「你知道白岩現在在哪嗎？」  
「瑠……白岩醫生應該在跟心外的刀、」應該是第一次在醫院接到認識的人、還是這樣不樂觀的情況，年輕的實習醫生急得舌頭打結。  
「你去帶話給手術室的護理師或是intern，就說本田……你知道他叫什麼名字嗎？說本田在ER，叫白岩那裡結束馬上過來。」上原潤長話短說。把這樣交代病情的工作丟給心外刀房裡毫不知情的同事太不厚道了，他寧願白岩瑠姬直接站在他面前、要他解釋發生了什麼事。「他們那個刀結束前、都不要讓白岩知道，懂嗎？」  
大平祥生吞了口口水點點頭。就算戴著口罩只露出一雙眼睛，學弟的擔憂緊繃還是一目了然，情緒完全藏不住。  
上原潤最終只是嘆了口氣、揉了把實習醫生的頭頂。  
「表情控制一下，進刀房的時候不要這張臉。」他說，推了下大平祥生的背、示意他快去。  
  
接下來會發生什麼事呢？可能是出血性休克，可能腦部有損傷。昏迷的話，說不定連甦醒的機會都很渺茫。  
急診醫生的腳步沒有停下，上原潤邊動作邊滑開手機、找到神外主治的電話。  
真是糟糕透了，他想著。  
朋友死在自己眼前、或向朋友解釋戀人的死訊，這兩種破事他都不想面對。

天越來越冷了。ER的自動門一開、風就猖狂捲著吹進，把上原潤的白袍往後勾，凍人的冷空氣讓呼吸都發痛。  
——他不會讓這些發生的。

— — — — —

07.  
  
白岩瑠姬繞過轉角、一路往前跑。  
身上只有單薄的手術服，指尖、手腳都是冰的，心口也是。但他一點也感覺不到。

——剛剛ER帶話來，說本田くん出車禍了，應該在手術……  
難怪。難怪剛剛大平祥生進刀房看都不看他一眼；難怪他跟鶴房汐恩交頭接耳的眼神不太對。手術結束，年輕醫生拉住他傳話時語氣凜然、聲音卻像哽住了。intern學著向家屬交代病情、侷促不安的模樣他當然熟悉，只是沒想到今天家屬就是自己。  
大概是怕他不小心聽到、在手術裡分心，急診給的情報也不多。他抓著實習醫生兩臂也問不出其他資訊，最多只知道可能陷入昏迷、幾個小時前剛入院時有送去照CT......。  
「上原要你快點下去就對了。」鶴房汐恩說。  
  
像一頭掉進水裡。外界的聲音是厚重、包在泡泡裡的雜訊。  
耳裡都是自己奔跑的呼吸聲，一片空白，頭腦卻意外得冷靜。  
——他只是一直在想，今天出門前最後一次跟本田康祐說話，是關於什麼？

再普通不過的一天。氣象預報說越晚越冷，入夜可能要下雪。工作有點多，但想到晚餐準備享用的料理、就能紓解一點抱怨。  
他記得川西拓実剛剛開刀時、口罩上緣露出的眼睛；他第無數次跟川尻蓮炫耀預定的餐廳；  
越過從早開始、醫院裡滲著藥味的記憶。冬日裡所有畫面都乾燥得菱角分明，清晨的玄關口沒有光照、灰灰暗暗；門把很冰，他靠著牆在等本田康祐穿鞋。  
「久違了啊，我們兩個一起出門。」他大概是這麼說的。  
「好不容易喬出來的啊——」本田康祐嘿咻一聲站了起來，戴好口罩、稍微拉鬆毛帽的帽沿。  
日出來得太晚，他們出門時天甚至還是黑的，東邊的天空遠遠鑲著不甚晴朗的灰藍。話語出口就呼成白霧，兩個人都冷得說不出話，下樓一路碎念著好想睡、要買咖啡。  
然後在公寓門口分頭的時候。自己在看公務機，頭也沒抬、說著晚上不要遲到啊。  
「知道啦。」本田康祐說，朝他伸過手，輕輕搓了搓他暴露在空氣裡的後頸。「晚上見。」  
晚上見。他笑著，兩個人轉身，往不同的方向離開。  
——沒有回頭再多看一眼。  
  
電梯門開，白岩瑠姬輕聲說著借過、繞開前面的人跑了出去。  
果然什麼都不該胡思亂想的。一想起本田康祐的聲音，還能站穩腳步的情緒就突然全部傾倒，外在還能自制，內心卻心慌得潰堤。  
ER的自動門開了，冷風灌進來吹得他頭痛欲裂。  
白岩瑠姬左顧右盼著，一時之間找不到方向。來往人影都包得厚重，彷彿只有他自己活在不一樣的季節，一經過他眼前就全模糊成不重要的殘像。  
然後他總算找到一個背影。

「潤くん...！」  
耳裡聽來自己的嗓音莫名陌生。褐髮的急診醫生轉過身來，看到自己微微睜大了眼睛。  
為什麼？為什麼上原潤在這裡？他不是應該在手術室裡嗎？  
說到底自己也不知道本田康祐到底是什麼時候送進來的，手術已經做完了嗎？如果腦部有受傷應該不會這麼快才對——  
「瑠姬？你們這麼快就......」  
「やすくん——他人現在——」聽到熟人的聲音、理智有點承受不住壓力了。白岩瑠姬一開口也制止不了自己語無倫次，甚至沒發現上原潤伸出一隻手、扶住他的手臂。「你在這、誰在幫他開刀？熙天さん還是——」  
「喔，我後來沒把熙天叫回來、」  
「什麼？」  
白岩瑠姬愣了一下。他才慢慢讀懂急診醫生的表情與肢體，上原潤的眉眼放鬆的舒展，泰然冷靜。  
「結果CT照出來腦部沒有受損，全力止血就能救回來了。」急診醫生把口罩拉下來，讓白岩瑠姬看到他確信的微笑。「剛從刀房出來喔。我以為你們那台刀還在開，所以還沒上去跟你說......。」

心跳敲在胸膛上，力道好強。  
思緒轉得很慢。熱度慢慢在往頭臉回升。  
白岩瑠姬還在理解對方講的話，想開口說點什麼，卻只能如釋負重的淺淺嘆氣。上原潤笑著攬過他，手掌大力在他肩頭拍了幾下。  
「我帶你去找他。」急診醫生輕柔得放低聲音。  
眼前模糊的熱意終於勉強退去。  
感官在回籠，腳下虛虛軟軟快要踩不住。白岩瑠姬還說不出話，上原潤看著他慢慢深呼吸的樣子，搭上他的肩推著他走、笑得輕快。  
「等やすぽん醒來，幫我罵他兩句。」上原潤哼著。「這王八蛋嚇得我減壽十年啊。」  
  
於是他現在坐在戀人的床邊，雙手交握、背往前傾，身體還是找不到原本的力氣。  
本田康祐頭上纏著繃帶，雙眼緊閉。側臉有刮傷，腳還骨折了，看上去比實際情況悲慘一些。  
上次對躺在床上的人印象這麼深刻，是佐野文哉被槍擊的時候。刑警當時看起來縮得好小，受傷的身體脆弱得好像一碰就會碎裂。本田康祐看上去不至於到那種程度，但白岩瑠姬放空得看著戀人氧氣罩下微張的唇，氣息都捂成白色的水霧，竟然心疼到跟著胸口發悶。  
醫療儀器的運作聲彼此交錯又規律得安穩，像海潮來回，跟著床上昏迷的戀人一起上浮、要找回一個衝破水面呼吸的頻率。  
沒事的。於是白岩瑠姬也跟著一起深呼吸，心裡一遍一遍告訴自己。  
一切都沒事的。

醫院裡認識本田康祐的人也不少，接到消息大家都衝來急診室。  
浦野秀太一掀開簾子、看到他們就哭了。  
「我都沒哭你是在哭什麼？」白岩瑠姬跟上原潤討論完病情後、便一直什麼話也說不出口，但看著老朋友一手捂著嘴、抱上自己的肩膀擤鼻涕的模樣，實在忍不下吐槽的心情，話語的能力又找了回來。  
川尻蓮跟與那城獎也是。兒外主治邊問著本田康祐的情況、一邊用拳頭擋著唇背過身擦眼淚，骨科主任則扶著他的肩，笑得眼眶泛紅。  
「你們很誇張欸。」  
白岩瑠姬皺著眉，後知後覺察覺自己終於笑了。  
川尻蓮只是一拳捶在他肩上。兩個醫生都沒有久留，兒外主治消失了一下，接著抱著外套跟泡麵飯糰走了回來，一把塞進白岩瑠姬懷裡。  
「雖然跟餐酒館不能比，還是要吃飯喔。」川尻蓮笑著，把外套往他單薄的肩膀披，白岩瑠姬才發現只穿著手術服的自己冷得一直在搓手臂。「やすぽん醒了再呼叫我。」  
  
有時本田康祐的同事來探望；要筆錄的道路警察也來看過。  
一整天都沒吃什麼，但白岩瑠姬一點也不餓。  
他託暫且無事的大平祥生去幫他買了今天第二杯咖啡。傳訊息給佐野文哉之類、一些該被通知的人。然後靜靜等待。  
就是等待。  
因為不知怎的，他覺得自己無法接受，錯過本田康祐張開眼睛的那瞬間。

眷意終究湧上，白岩瑠姬趴在床沿，醫療儀器震動的頻率貼響在耳邊。  
模模糊糊，差不多忘記時間的時候，一隻手有氣無力擺了過來、輕輕敲在他的額側。  
麻醉醫生坐起身子。看著本田康祐眼皮顫動，然後張開雙眼。  
就像平常對方要醒不醒、掙扎著在賴床的時候。EMS的眼皮沉得沒法完全張開，睫毛畏光得掩著，一對上他的臉，瞳孔亮了一瞬。  
——啊、太好了。看來腦子沒撞傻。他有點沒良心的想著。  
是戀人的眼睛沒錯。  
「白癡。」他心裡想笑的，一開口卻是像埋怨一樣的語氣。白岩瑠姬嘆了口氣，一手覆上本田康祐的手背。  
「……你真的差點把我嚇死了。」  
麻藥剛退、還沒辦法有太多表情，但本田康祐的眼睛映著燈光在閃，好像一看到他，眼淚就要掉下來了。  
「你那什麼臉啊，該哭的是我好不好。」白岩瑠姬笑他。安靜了一陣，話嘮王子想說的話突然又多了起來、一句一句源源不絕。「欸欸，潤くん要我幫忙罵你兩句，急診室接到你也嚇得不輕啊，潤くん說他為你折壽十年——」  
本田康祐的眼睛瞇彎了， 肩膀震著大概是在笑。但好像一笑傷口就會痛，對方立刻倒吸氣、蹙著眉頭停了下來。  
「啊、對不起對不起。」白岩瑠姬忍不住道歉。安分地閉上嘴巴後，又能隱約感到脈動敲著胸口，心在發熱。  
本田康祐細微的搖了搖頭，一邊努力抬著拇指，輕輕去碰白岩瑠姬的手。他拖著椅子往前靠進了點，剛好聽到對方努力說著什麼。  
「對不起啊。」氣息很輕，但他聽到了。白岩瑠姬湊近戀人的臉，看著對方氧氣罩下、嘴角虛弱的揚著。  
「紀念日這樣過。」  
「什麼嘛、」太狡猾了。眼淚的淡淡酸意衝上鼻尖，白岩瑠姬幾乎是反射著否定。「哪差這一天啊。」  
「所以你趕快給我好起來啊。好起來、再把約會補給我，聽到沒？」  
「……不見了。」  
「什麼不見了？」但本田康祐還在說著什麼。平常中氣十足的人、現在聲音壓不過幾台機器運轉，真有點不習慣。白岩瑠姬把耳朵轉向對方，戀人的低喃比夢話還不真實。  
「戒指、」本田康祐說，眼神垂了下去。「應該……車禍時掉出去了、」  
白岩瑠姬頓著，精明聰慧的麻醉醫生今天第二次思緒跟不上現實，對方話語的重量後知後覺甸上心頭。  
「……前幾天一直在量。」戀人的問句像羽毛刷上耳際。「你都沒發現嗎？」  
白岩瑠姬愣愣地看著本田康祐微微將手抽開，騰出一個角度，食指勾上他握著對方的左手，在無名指根部圈緊。

——交往這麼久的紀念日、康祐くん會不會挑在這時候求婚啊？  
腦子裡不合時宜浮現了浦野秀太的聲音。上個禮拜在自己的辦公室，老朋友曾經這麼問過。  
「但我們從沒談過這個話題欸？」白岩瑠姬看著電腦螢幕邊回答，浦野秀太雙手托腮、對他的答案發出「欸——」長長的感嘆。「只有說過要不要為了避免麻煩買個戒指什麼的吧，但最後還是沒買。」  
「欸、」浦野秀太突然認真的語調讓他有點緊張。醫院社工前傾著搭上他的手臂，煞有其事的發問。「那如果他真的問你呢？你會答應嗎？」

你會答應嗎？  
自己怎麼回答朋友的，白岩瑠姬有點忘了。  
說實在，他也不是沒有想像過這樣的對話、這樣的決定。只是婚姻對他們的關係畢竟不是必要，這件事也向來在他的規劃與期待之外。兩個人在一起，能享受生活、也喜歡彼此陪伴，只要能確信這一點也就夠了吧。  
他們兩個說要結婚，是什麼意思？就是某種愛的展現、對永遠的決心嗎？

所以他想，如果他跟本田康祐有這一天，或許不會有浪漫的相擁或喜極而泣的親吻。不管提出要求的是誰，對方感到多少愛、就會浮現多少猶豫與不確定。  
但問題真的到了眼前，出口的回答、卻比任何情緒都還快。

白岩瑠姬試著理清膨脹的心音，卻發現追根究柢根本就沒那麼複雜，或許只是坦率的被感動了。  
一對戒指能帶來的保護與連結可能很有限，但之於他們本身、意意卻可以比想像中重。  
他沒想到兩個人走到今天，一份「不會離開」的保證，竟然還是這麼重要。

冬夜的急診室寒意都散了，心頭綻出不合季節的花。  
今天晚上、短暫失去反應的時刻，好像太多了。  
白岩瑠姬深深吸了一口氣，兩手並用牽上對方的手背。  
本田康祐的手摸得到青筋微微的起浮，細碎的擦傷破壞了肌膚的觸感，但一切都再熟悉不過。  
那是一雙相觸著走過長長遠路，未來也想繼續分享溫暖的手。

「我才不信任やすくん的審美。」  
他說，眼淚滑下眼角時笑開了臉。  
「那種東西，下次要挑就帶我一起去。」


End file.
